WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS
by satomika
Summary: She never asked him anything... He wasn't the kind of person who just gives anything... but Christmas is the season for giving...


Satomika's drabbles: So… I'm sorry I haven't updated the second chapter of Sleeping Arrangements yet… But I'm pretty sure that if my plan is going smoothly, then I'll have it up and about by next week…which is next year, next month… Happy New Year to everyone! A Tiger New Year, that is…

Oh anyway, this is a HaruHibari fic. I'm not sure if this pairing suits the story, but I'm still hoping that it's worth a shot to read for those HaruHibari fans out there.

Warning: OOC (+ I'm trying on a different approach here, I'm not sure if it's going to work.)

Standard Disclaimers applied. All I own are the errors which I'm not going to care about if you are to rant on it. I'd still accept it if you go on nicely about my errors though…

-.-

-WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS-

-.-

They were walking down the Namimori district streets out on a date. It was totally unbelievable – him, a prefect, and her… a herbivore, walking arm by arm… well, actually, just Haru's arms wrapped around his own arm, and yet he has no complaints about it.

Others may stare, but he'd glare them to death. So anyone who knew him, and came across them would quickly curb their way around and avoid the prefect and his kawaii girlfriend. How did two unlikely people ended up as lovers? Well… that's another story for another time line.

So anyway, let's continue. Kyoya Hibari and haru Miura were walking down Namimori district streets when something caught haru's eye as she stopped and stared. It was rather a silly-looking toy – a small, plastic gorilla beating a drum, being sold by a street vendor. There was nothing special about it, not even magical, and yet couples of different ages swarmed like bees around it. It was just a cheap toy enough to entertain a kid for a few days until it went Poof! Nada! Gone! As in destroyed, to cut some drama short. But to women who sees things in a different manner; God, women, who like to coo at little things that doesn't even make sense are just so damn annoying. ~SIGH~

_

FLASHBACK: A YEAR AGO

_

Christmas is just around the corner. Everyone is busy bustling around and buying Christmas presents for their loved ones. Thank goodness Haru was done with her Christmas shopping with friends. She was now concentrated on having a wonderful date with her boyfriend – a hot and smexy, dangerous prefect. Until something caught her eye, that is …

It was a small cherub stuffed toy on sale. Other stuffed toys were brought out on sale too, as other couples gathered around (more like the girlfriends dragged their boylets towards the area.)

Haru stopped and stared for awhile. Kyoya, who was getting impatient by his girlfriend's lack of mobility, followed the direction of her gaze. He had then sensed her wonder.

Suddenly, Haru heard one girl saying, "Look baby! Isn't it cute? Can you buy me one?" She also heard another one saying, "Aw! It's so cute! I want that darling."

Surprisingly, Kyoya ade his way to the couples. Worried that he might "bite" other people to death by annoying him with just their presence, Haru made a dash for him. She was completely, utterlessly taken aback when he held out the small cherub stuffed toy to her. The old man who was selling the toys smiled knowingly at her. "He bought that for you, miss."

Haru looked at the old man, and then returned her gaze to her lover. "You bought it for me?" A dust of red spread its way across her cheeks as she uttered her "Thank you."

They started walking again, but something bothered Haru greatly. It was so uncharacteristic of him to just buy things for her, so Haru decided to ask "Why?" even though it's unwise to question other people when they do sweet things (no matter what the actual idea behind the action is…) "I didn't ask you to buy it for me…"

Kyoya glanced sideways at her. "You never asked me to buy things for you. If you don't ask, I'm sure you never will."

Woah. That's a first for Kyoya Hibari not to be speaking of "biting someone to death". But isn't that sweet? And romantic?

Oh, anyway, here's what Haru said as she stopped and spoke, her fringe totally shielding her eyes away from him. "I'll never ask any material thing from you, Kyoya. All I want is that you'll stay safe and sound. I don't want to see you hurt or in pain. And if it's not wrong and selfish to ask you not to leave me, then it's all I'd ever ask."

Kyoya looked back at her and sensed her state of upset, but he prodded her further of answers. "No. you want something more than that, Haru. You want me to love you*and be happy with you. It's not enough that I'll just stay by your side. Because what if this feeling I have for you goes away? It would hurt for you who's holding on, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Haru said meekly. "It would; which is why I don't want you to give me things that would remind me of you if it would ever happen."

In an angrier tone, Kyoya shot back, "So you think you can read the future? I'm not the one who's going to end the relationship, Haru. It's you."

"I won't end it, and you know it!" Haru replied hotly. "I won't even think about ending it." In a hushed tone, she rushed, "You're one of Tsuna's Guardians. Who knows what will happen?"

Kyoya's angry features turned to something different, softer if you'd please, but all he can do is make an expression something akin to a high-and-mighty manner. "I'm Kyoya Hibari, the strongest guardian. You shouldn't forget that, Haru."

"Even if I want to, I can't." Haru pouted, her eyes mirroring that of anguish.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and placed an arm over her shoulder. O.o. "Just keep it, Haru. Let it be a reminder of you that I will always come back to your side. I don't want you to just hold on to memories. I want you to hold onto it every time you think of me and anytime you miss my presence. As long as this is in your possession, my promise of forever is in your hands."

Haru looked away. She understands. Her heart flutters. Her heart beats. She held the toy in one hand, while another held tight the hand that hung over her shoulder. "Just hold onto my hand, and whatever happens, don't let go."

_

END FLASHBACK

_

Suddenly, Haru missed the warmth of the hand that had enveloped hers. She quickly gasped as soon as he realized it, looking for the owner of the hand that held hers sometime ago.

Finally, she saw him… just like that other time when he held out something for her… only this time, he's holding the Gorilla drummer. "Kyoya…"

"Take it. Anything that will make you stop and stare, I'll give it to you. It means I haven't forgotten last year, and never will I forget it."

Tears gathered around Haru's eyelids as she ran towards him, arms outstretched. And he caught her, of course. "Thank you. But all I really want for Christmas will always be you."

"I know. You'll always have all of me for Christmas." He said with a smirk. (I'm not implying here anything, but if your mind suggests you something else, then so be it. Just keep your thoughts to yourself.) "Come on. Hold onto my hand, and don't let go."

"I won't. I never will." She said, looking up at him with a bright smile.

-.-

END

-.-

Satomika's parting drabbles: I had this intent of making it funny… but somehow, I forgot how to turn it into the story I was actually aiming for as days passed. (I have a lot of things in mind too, ya know!) So it kind of ended like this. Well… hoping for your kind reviews this New Year! Once again, Happy New Year to y'all!

PS: I have nothing against the owner/s of the said toys here. Everything was just purely coincidence. Okay… may be not everything. 'Coz I have this friend who once said a few words from the fic, which is for me, a very good storyline material… Could you guess what it is? If you guessed correctly, I'll share you the fries my sister is currently making. It's yummy! If ever you've heard of that line from somewhere else, or have seen it from somewhere else, I swear I only heard that line from my friend, which she heard it coming out from a friend of hers when they're fighting. By the way, I too, have nothing against women who are so… you know… the women whom I have described in the previous paragraphs…

**You want me to love you*: My classmates said that just because you're a couple doesn't mean that you **_**really**_** LOVE each other… sometimes, it may just be a fling… or something ****else****.**


End file.
